Kingdom Hearts III: Lucky Hearts
by Harosata
Summary: Mega-Crossover.  Sora, Kairi and Riku must face not only a revived Xehanort but also a new group of baddies.  They're going to need a lot of help for this one...
1. Intro

**What's the point in saying we don't own KH or any other franchise, since this is FF after all. Oh well, I do at least own some characters in here. So disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

_"Is it true? Did Organization XIII really fall?"_

_"With the state their world is in, I'd be surprised if there was a single Nobody there."_

_"A shame. They could have made good allies."_

_"Yes, but they had their own goals. What of Malificient?"_

_"Still house hunting. It seems she has lost a lot of influence ever since her revival."_

_"Nevertheless, she is still a thorn. Speaking of which..."_

_"It seems their slayers have been going going to the sleeping worlds. I believe they're taking the Mark of Mastery."_

_"Damn, and they weren't slouches before. You sure we shouldn't step in?"_

_"No, being hidden is our main advantage now. The later they learn of us or our plans, the sooner their demise will come. Does anyone else have anything to bring up?"_

_"Does anyone wish to speak? No? Then we declare this session closed."_

* * *

Everyone left the halls. Some headed to their ships. Some simply magicked themselves away. Others opened up a portal and stepped in. One man chose this route, ending up in a dark place where the only light was his own. He walked down the path, ignoring the yellow-eyed creatures.

"Well, how it go?" Another cloaked figure, a bit shorter than him, approached him.

"Just as usual for a lowly minion." The man held up a tape recorder. "Nothing useful, but I have a feeling all of that is about to change soon."

"It better. This coat makes me feel naked if I have to wear it any longer."

"Please, not in front of me." The man smelled something and looked down. "Did you bring food?"

"I got you a sandwich, but I lost it. Why?"

"...Get back to our Master."

"But..."

"Now!" The man shoved the other away as a wall of ice almost pierced them. The shorter figure looked back, grabbing the recorder out of the air and started running away. The man looked around, suddenly finding himself surrounded by Heartless. Letting out a sigh, he held out his hand. A purple Keyblade flashed forth, with a teardrop-shaped symbol dangling from the hilt. "You know, that was my lunch."

And the Heartless surged at him.


	2. Destiny Island

Tidus stared at the picture in front of him. A man with black shaggy hair, dressed in only a pair of shorts, was looking back at him. It was signed with the man's name on it, one that Tidus knew too much. After all, it was the name of the famous goal-earning shot that he tried to do. Tidus flipped the picture face down.

Honestly, he didn't know why he wanted to look at it. He knew it had something to do with Sora and Riku, though. Those two had been building a raft along with Kairi. Then that dream, no, that nightmare had occurred, and Sora and Riku just vanished. The fact he forgot about Sora also bugged him, but when the boys and Kairi came back, they suddenly departed once more. Heck, those guys had time to spar each other but they didn't want to face off with the local Struggle champ? That was Tidus, by the way.

Which was why he was looking at the downed frame. Tidus's old man just left one day, just left the islands, without so much as writing a letter. It was his fault that mom was sad, and yet, even though Tidus was the Struggle Champion and star Blitzball player _(aside from Wakka the captain of Destiny Island Aurochs)_ he still had the urge to show how much he grew up. Sora and Riku obviously knew what was beyound the islands, but even Kairi was strangely silent.

He looked outside. There was a star shower tonight. Perhaps he should just make a wish.

_'I probably should wish to know what's going on that they're not telling me...'_

But one of those stars seem to get larger and larger...and it shouldn't land in the water.

"What the!" A torrent of water trenched the side of the house. Tidus quickly ran to the beach to see the rock that land.

Only it wasn't a rock. As soon as Tidus saw the human body, he quickly dragged it to shore. It was a girl, probably younger than him, and she had long blue hair. Tidus pushed down on her chest and breathed air into her, forcing her to cough out some water. She weekly opened her eyes.

"T-tidus?" Sleep overtook her. Tidus simply glared down at her.

* * *

"You sure she's from another world?" Wakka asked.

"I saw her drop from the sky with my own eyes." Tidus argued. "She even knew my name, and I know she isn't one of my fangirls."

"You sure she's an alien?" Selphie asked. "I mean, they would be small and blue and wearing other people's skins."

Wakka wordlessly gazed at the small blue-haired girl in the bed. "...Were you arguing for or against her?"

The girl chose that moment to groan. As she sat up, she opened her green eyes, taking in the sight.

"Ah, a Kingdom Hearts dream." She mumbled, unaware the others could hear her. "Am I going to go with Sora, or am I him this time?"

"A what dream?" Wakka pondered. Why would this girl think she was a boy?

"Er, what's Kingdom Hearts?" Selphie wondered.

"Ah, right, you guys are just NPCs." The girl droned on. "Yeah, after this island blows up, Sora gets launched into another world, and he teams up with Donald and Goofy to track his friends down and stop the Heartless."

"Another world?" Tidus decided now was the good time to get involved. "What are the Heartless?"

"Cuddly evil things made of darkness that eats hearts." Selphie clutched her chest as the girl continued. "I mean, they're bad enough as it is, but apparently the Kingdom Hearts universe also wants to add Nobodies, Dream Eaters, and Unversed. Now that I think about it, I guess Maleficient's gremlins also count."

Selphie was concerned. "But how did Sora stop all of them?"

"He's got a Keyblade, which is the only weapon that can stop the Heartless. He can also use it to seal each world's Keyholes and reconnect the worlds. And if things are going the Birth By Sleep route, he's gonna be able to do more things with it."

Tidus sighed as another thought came to him. "If Sora went to another world because the...island blew up, does that mean your world..."

The girl sighed. "Yeah, my world was overrun by the Heartless. Sora didn't come. Neither did Riku or Mickey. Heck, I even tried to summon my own Keyblade, but I couldn't, and everything faded to darkness."

She gave a sheepish smile, "Well, I guess that's how dreams work. I think I should rest a bit more. That injury from the Shadow still hurts."

And then she laid back down. Selphie and Wakka were concerned for the girl. Tidus was too, but he was also reviewing what he just learned. He leaned over the girl...

And the girl shot back up, bumping heads with him.

"Ow! Dreams aren't supppose to hurt..." Her eyes widened. "That night, it was real! You're real! The whole game is real!" She then looked around and realized who she was speaking to. "Er, you're going to forget what I just said, right?"

* * *

Kairi sat on the palm tree. It was unusually silent today. The reason she was out was...

"We're back!" Kairi turned around. Sora, the ever cheerful brunette, and Riku, who gave out a confident smirk under his silver bangs, embraced her in a hug.

"So how did the Mark of Mastery go?"

"We both made it!" Sora showed off his keychain, while Riku held up one of a similar design. They both hosted a silver diamond-shaped chain and a moon. What made the keychain different from the Star Seeker was the inclusion of a golden star bearing Yen Sid's mark inside the moon. "You should have seen the places we've been to."

"Yes Sora, we want to know where _you've_ been." The trio gulped as they turned to see Tidus there, and he was not too pleased. Wakka, Selphie, and a blue-haired girl were standing behind him, the latter not shaking like the others. "Let's start with when the Heartless attacked."


	3. DI: Meet the Otaku

**Sora awoke to find himself waist deep in the water, his hands tied over his head to a tree dangling over him. He looked around, but try as he might, he could not get loose of the ropes nor could he find a footing.**

**"So, ready to talk?" Sora looked up. Standing above him was Tidus.**

**Sora glared at him. "Where's my friends?"**

**Tidus shook his head. "They're spending some...quality time with Wakka and Selphie. You know, your other friends?"**

**The boy jumped down into the water. "We were so worried about you. Why are you hiding from us?"**

**"I..." Sora found himself wondering why he was so closed-lipped about this. "It's too dangerous."**

**"For you? Or for us?" Tidus drew closer to Sora. "Was it that important that we couldn't come with you?"**

**Sora said nothing. Tidus knew what he wanted to say as his hands sank into the water.**

**"Please, let us come too..." Tidus's face was right in front of him. "Together..."**

* * *

"And that's what might happen if you guys don't talk to them about Kingdom Hearts." The blue-haired girl said as she showed everyone the pages of a doujin. Kairi and Selphie's faces were bright red. Sora and Tidus's faces were very green. Wakka's face could not be shown as he was hurling his guts over the side of the miniature island. Riku's eye was twitching.

"Why do you have such...such a sick thing!" Sora managed to asked.

The girl shrugged. "I borrowed this from one of Kagamin's friends. I didn't get the time to read it, but it was oddly appropriate!"

"Nothing's appropriate about that!" Tidus screamed. He returned to the trio. "And what's all this about Kingdom Hearts!"

Kairi and Sora looked to each other for an answer, but Riku had an argument. "And how do you know what's she saying is the truth?"

Everyone looked at the blue-haired girl. She found a rock interesting and sat on it. "Okay, I think I'll get my part of the story over with. My name is Konata Izumi. I don't know the official name of my world, so I'll just call it Earth. As to how I know you guys, well, you're video games."

There was silence. Sora was the first to get his voice back. "Wait, video games?"

"Yeah. Tidus and Wakka are from Final Fantasy 10 while Selphie is from Final Fantasy 8, or at least their older versions are." Konata elaborated. "You, Kairi and Riku are the main stars of Kingdom Hearts."

"Prove it." Riku replied. "Prove that we are from this 'Kingdom Hearts' game."

"Well..." She thought, "In the Castle That Never Was, in the room before the Altar of Naught, if you go into first person view and stand in the right position, Sora can see Kairi's panties."

**"Not that kind of proof!"** Kairi shouted, her face as red as Sora's.

Riku frowned. "She's right...about the game, at least. The Altar of Naught isn't exactly a place Organization XIII like to advertise."

"Organization XIII?" Selphie asked.

Cursing himself, Riku was about to respond.

"They're the bad guys of Kingdom Hearts II. Don't worry, they took care of it." Konata replied.

"Two? They have **two** games?" Wakka ogled.

"Not counting the final mixes or ports and counting the ones with story, there are six Kingdom Hearts games. Seven if you include Dream Drop Distance, which hasn't come out yet." Konata did some more mental calculations. "Of course, this really means that they appeared in four games, since Birth by Sleep involved the previous generation of Keyblade wielders, 358/2 Days starred Roxas, and Coded actually involved their data selves."

"Ugh, this is a lot to take in." Sora muttered.

"Well, we could play through them." Konata pulled out a bag. "I was going to have a Kingdom Hearts marathon after they showed the Jump Festa trailer for Dream Drop Distance, but after my world fell apart..."

"Wait, what?" Sora grabbed her by the shoulders. "Why didn't you mention that first?"

"Heh, it totally slipped my mind." Konata laughed. "But seriously, I only know my world was overrun by Heartless. I couldn't find who attacked us, but I know my friends should be strong enough to end up at Traverse Town. At least, that's how they work in games."

"And...you're not troubled by this?" Riku asked. "No, don't answer that. We need to go back to Traverse Town and see if they're there."

"Don't worry, your _girlfriend_ can wait." Riku twitched some more, though Konata didn't seem to notice. "Besides, I know I shouldn't reveal these things, but I think you should play some games. It'll be nice to know what you're going up against that."

"Isn't it a bit late for that?" Kairi deadpanned.

But one thing was for certain. This information would surely change their game, so to speak.

* * *

The cloaked figure rested against a palm tree, clutching the recorder in hand. The figure was breathing hard. "This is the wrong world. Let's try that again..."

The figure held out a hand, but then looked up. "So, that's what he's worried about. Looks like I need a change of plans then."

And so the figure headed down the road, trying to race the shooting stars heading for the islands.


	4. DI: Meet the Cloaked Figure

_Somewhere in the middle of space, a giant Gummi ship moved slowly. Within one of the wings was a gym, and within that gym was a dark-haired youth with a green mohawk. His face was pierced with metal, though the only metal that was getting his attention now was the one in his hand. A few times, he had popped the giant key in and out of existance._

_"Eh, Duncan, the 'captain' wants you on the deck." The homely boy who came up to him didn't seem to notice that Duncan didn't disappear his Keyblade._

_"Right, right, tell her I'm training." Duncan paused a bit. "In fact, tell her I'm exhausted from training."_

_"Eh, whatever." He picked his nose and turned to leave. "Don't see why she threatened to put cardboard cutouts of some woman in your room. I mean, who would be scared of that?"_

_"...You're evil, you know that?" Duncan growled._

_"Shut it, Duncan!" The chair swiveled around, showing an Asian girl with short black hair. She was wearing red pauldrons and iron skirts over what seemed to be normal attire for her and a helm that looked like black cat ears. "So, have you decided who your partners are going to be?"_

_He was busy picking out his ear. "That again? I mean, it's not like we're going on a mission."_

_"Correction: We are going on a mission."_

_"Y-you serious, Heather?" Duncan checked to see if his ears were actually clean. "It's not another Heartless run, is it?"_

_"No it's not. It's a diplomacy mission." Hearing Duncan's groan, Heather took that as a sign to continue on. "I know you like a little variety, but this ship is too big and slow, and we can't expect to be well stocked for the whole cast and Owen. We need to dump them on a planet, and fortunately for us, Radiant Garden is more accepting of aliens."_

_"So why not just dump them on another planet?"_

_Heather's eye twitched. "That's what Chris would do. Chances are, they won't just accept a score of teenagers just because they're a sanctuary. They want the Heartless gone so badly, we need to show them that we're a quick-striking team, so we need a more manageable ship."_

_"Er, you got any suggestions, capt?"_

_"As the only person who knows how to fly this thing and where the worlds are, I'm obviously still going." Heather replied. "Well?"_

_"...Alright." Duncan finally decided. "I'm going to bring..."_

* * *

"So, our next mission is to free Ven and the others." Sora concluded as he beat Ansem again. "And that it has something to do with Ansem's data in my heart and Castle Oblivion."

Konata nodded as she was fighting Ansem with cards. "Not just those guys, but your Nobodies as well, if the cutscenes are any indication."

"So, how do we go about doing that?" Kairi ask as she fought Xehanort, who was backed by the Guardian.

Konata let Riku execute a combo as she stared off. "I'm not sure. You just go and do a few worlds, then you beat the bad guy at their own hideout."

"...Ignoring how untrue that statement is, the first thing we should do after we rest up is to confirm your facts with King Mickey and Yen Sid." Riku watched the game Sora was playing, seeing what Selphie called a 'noble sacrifice' on his part.

"What about our games?" Wakka interrupted. "I mean, there's ten Final Fantasies, so do we appear multiple times?"

"Ah, you guys only appear once per Final Fantasy, and there's fourteen, not including spin-offs." Konata looked at Tidus. "But Tidus there is also in a fighting game, which should also guarantee a spot in the upcoming music game."

Tidus didn't hear that as he turned to Sora. "Why didn't you say anything about this?"

"The world order says we can't expose the existence of other worlds." Sora explained. "Besides, would you have believed any of this?"

"Probably not." Tidus admitted. "Well, except for the part about Kairi being a princess."

Tidus got a pillow to the face, and all the kids decided to have a pillow fight right there and then. Riku started to wonder why there were all at his house, then he remembered his parents were out for the night, making this a safe place for such a discussion. Well, he might as well join in.

* * *

The figure made some quick calculations. "They seem to be converging at that island. But why? Could the Keyhole be there? It's best we stop there right now."

"Does it matter? They need to be stopped anyway." The figure saw some boats tied to the shore.

* * *

Riku decided to step out onto the balcony. The night was surprisingly calm.

"So, ready for the next big adventure?" Kairi join him.

"What makes you say that?" Riku couldn't help but ask.

"Well, the last time a girl came from another world, we did explore the worlds like we all planned to do."

Riku chuckled a bit. "True, but this time, let's do it our way."

His eyes gazed down, seeing something amiss...

"Hey..." Someone was rowing one of there boats. "Hey! Come back here!"

Riku leapt down and tried to get the boat thief's attention. It would be hard to not see him, but the thief ignored him. Riku cursed and began untying one of the boats while everyone else heard the commotion and joined him.

* * *

On the island where the kids go, the cloaked figure looked up to the sky.

"Isn't Organization XIII erased?" The figure knew the person who snuck up behind her was pressing a Keyblade into her back.

"Everyone who travels into the Dark Realm without a Keyblade has to wear this. I think they cared little for the reputation they ruined." The figure lowered her hood and turned around. "Sora, that's your name, right?"

Sora thought he was seeing Fuu, but the hair was brushed down over her right eye instead. She also had teal eyes and a blue beret on her head. Still, he kept his Keyblade up.

"How did you know my name?"

"I'm afraid only a Keyblade Master has the right to that information."

"Hey, I am so a Keyblade Master!" Sora fumed, waving around his Keychain. The girl's visible eye widened.

"Master Yen Sid passed you!" Neither of them registered the arrival of the rest of the kids.

"Sora, why did you have to glide and leave us behind?" Konata wondered, clutching onto a frying pan she raided from the kitchen. "And who is she?"

The girl decided the best course of action was to kneel down. "Master Sora, my field name is 'Skittles'..."

"_Skittles?_" Selphie deadpanned, letting her nunchuck dangle from her hand.

'Skittles' ignores them. "We have been gathering information on the Dark Prophecy, a group that has been recruiting new members lately."

"This group...they're bad guys, right?" Wakka squeezed his Blitzball tighter.

"That is correct." Skittles decided to stand up. "I was on my way to deliver critical information to Master Shuji. I did not mean to exit on this world, but I believe you guys are about to be attacked."

"What?" That was all Tidus could get out before something crashed on the island. When the dust settled down, they all saw a tall black tower sticking out from the middle of the island.

"Wh-what is that thing?" He readied his watery blade.

Skittles knew what he was thinking. "Very bad news."


	5. DI: Meet teh Chunky

Dark smoke poured out from the base of the dark tower that erected itself on the center of the island. As the mist flowed towards the beach, Shadows started popping out from the ground.

"These are Heartless? Shouldn't they be ugly?" One of them heard the question and jumped at Selphie, but Konata jumped in front of her and blocked the attack with her pan. The girls stared as the tiny creature tore a piece of the cooking instrument before Kairi swung her Keyblade at the creature. It dispersed, sending up a heart that disappeared. Sora and Riku brandished their weapons while Wakka and Tidus fended off the stray ones.

As everyone else fought the Heartless, Konata looked up at the tower. Where there should be trees, there were buildings instead. Building that surrounded the tower.

_"That tower..."_ Blinking her eyes, Konata saw the trees and tower still in place. "That's what happened to my world."

"Master Sora." Sora looked over at Skittles. "Our information indicates a direct injection of power from the Keyblade should disable this tower."

"And how do you know this?" Riku asked.

"That information-"

"Riku's a Keyblade Master too." Sora interrupted as Riku held up his keychain.

"Forgive me, Master Riku." Skittles apologized. "The Dark Prophecy knew about the flaw, but they are very confident that no Keyblade wielder can get close to it."

"Well, we'll just have to prove them wrong! Riku, Kairi!" Sora glowed white. "Drive!"

The other kids had to close their eyes as Riku and Kairi disappeared. Sora was instead decked in a white version of his clothes. He, along with two other Keyblades, were floating above the ground.

Konata grinned. "Yeah, Final Form! Sora's gonna kick ass!"

And Sora grinned back. Three Shadows thought it was a good time to strike, but a Keyblade batted them away with Sora not being the wiser. But then his eyes saw another creature.

"Skitts! Look out!"

Skittles saw a Soldier Heartless dive at her. She stuck out her hand, and flames bathed the attacker. "Thank you for the warning, Master Sora."

"Hey, Skitts, shouldn't we head to the tower?" Wakka asked as he threw a ball and Selphie gave him a thanks.

"Of course." Skitts that turned at him. "You are not allowed to call me that."

"Wah?"

* * *

As it turns out, the tower was on the other side of the beach. Sora looked around, having released Kairi and Riku from the drive. Konata moved closer to Skitts.

"Hey, Skitts-san, are you an OC, self-insert or Mary Sue?" Konata asked.

"Call me Skittles." Skitts replied. "I'm familiar with the terms, but why do you ask?"

"Well, in my world, other worlds such as this is thought to exist in media such as games and manga." Konata explained. "I obviously know Ski-Chan would not have appeared in this story if this 'Dark Prophecy' wasn't involved."

"It's Skittles, and I think I understand what you're saying. Master Shuji himself believes that there exists an 'author', and that there are 'avatars' that represent the author's vision."

Konata raised an eyelid. "A self-insert then?"

"Avatars. An author could be presented by those who bear his powers, dreams and voices, and those qualities could exist in separate people at the same time." Skitts corrected. "Personally, the idea is too crazy for me to believe in."

"Nice save, Ski-Chan." Konata chuckled. "So, what is this Dark Prophecy you've been talking about, and who's Shuji?"

Skitts twitched at the nickname. "Please relay this information to Master Sora and Master Riku. The Dark Prophecy is a gathering that promises the domination of all worlds, but the methods they use suggests a different goal. Master Shuji has dedicated his life to stop the Dark Prophecy, but their numbers grow faster than our abilities."

Konata frowned. "Don't you have any more information? Even a wiki should have more than that."

"I'm afraid any more information would ruin the information network we have, and the rest is just speculation."

Referencing to some anime and shows, Konata got an understanding of the importance. "Got that. So how tough are the members of this group?"

A spotlight shone down on them. Blinded by the light, they barely dodged the landing form of a heavy warrior. Sora got a looked at the opponent as his eyes focused again. The man looked rather squared, dressed in a black and red leather armor. A brown spiky beard and big bushy eyebrows accented his rather blocky stature.

"Woah, it's O'Chunks!" Konata nearly screamed. "If you're here, does that Count Bleck is working in the Dark Prophecy as well?"

"How'd yeh know, little lassie?" O'Chunks wagged his finger. "No matter. Ah know yeh want teh tower. Ah will'n teh let yeh tear it down, but only if ah get chunky on Sari and Rika."

Everyone looked around.

"I don't think there's anyone by those names..." Sora looked at Riku. "What about you?"

Riku racked up his brains. "Doesn't sound familiar to me."

"Master Sora, Master Riku, the enemy was clearly speaking of you..." Skitts clarified.

"Damnit!" Tidus ran up to the giant warrior. "Guys, get the tower. I'll hold him off!"

"Tidus, wait man!" Wakka could only watch in horror as Tidus clearly stabbed O'Chunks in the stomach. O'Chunks simply grabbed Tidus with his hand and lifted the boy to his face.

"Ah said ah gonna get chunky on Sari and Rika, not yeh." And then he tossed Tidus into the tower. As Tidus slumped onto the side of the tower, O'Chunks pulled the blade out of his stomach and tossed it aside. A red and black pair of fireballs struck O'Chunks as Sora and Riku ran into battle. Kairi was about to join them, but Skitts pulled her back just as a barrier formed around the three combatants.

"Keyblade wielder, it's best if you use your weapon to fight the Heartless gathering around us." Kairi couldn't argue with the girl's logic since Shadows started forming around them.

"Hey guys," Konata said. "Why don't we sneak around and..."

* * *

"What is this guy made of?" Sora jumped away as O'Chunks came running at him.

Riku took a jab at him but had to switch to defending himself as the big man swung his arms. "Whatever he is, we simply have to keep our distance and use our magic."

O'Chunks came running at Sora, but then he decided to jump up into the air. Sora quickly gathered his wits and pointed the Keyblade into the air.

"Gather!"

Two balls of magic twirled around each other, and some of the sand did float and dance around. However, it did nothing to stop the warrior from obeying gravity.

"Sora!" Riku watched as O'Chunks held a vice grip on Sora. The big guy then spun around and flung Sora very hard. Riku winced as Sora bounced all over the barrier and sand, and had just managed to cast a shield when Sora crashed into him.

O'Chunks flexed his muscles. "Yeh good, but **ah am teh best at chunkin'!**"

Sora looked past O'Chunks and then at Riku. The two gave a discreet nod to each other as they regained their footing. Riku raised his blade, readying a dark fireball in his hand while Sora gritted his teeth. O'Chunks grinned as he planted his feet, waiting for the first move.

And then the barrier dropped.

"Whut?" O'Chunks turned around to see the tower disintegrating, with Kairi's keyblade occupying the space where the tower was. While Skitts was administering healing magic into Tidus, the other three kids stood as a defensive front. O'Chunks turned again to see that the two Keyblade Masters were still where they were, but with a more obvious grin.

"So, yeh tricked meh, eh?" He gave a hearty laugh. "Ah like teh continue teh fight, but ah got orders teh pull back if teh tower falls. Chunks away!"

Sora rushed at him, but O'Chunks propelled himself into the air. With his own bodily gas, Sora noted as he had to stop himself from retching.

"Er, I should have warned you about that..." Konata thought.

"You should!" Kairi and Skitts practically screamed.

With the tower gone, the sky was clearing up, and the sun was peaking from the horizon. Once Sora got over the smell, he looked to the remaining stars. He then felt a dark portal form.

"Skitts?"

"I'm afraid I have to depart so soon, Master Sora." Skitts apologized as she pulled up her hood. "If the situation is as dire as my teammate expects it to be, we will meet soon enough."

And then she stepped in, disappearing into the void. Sora looked where the portal was. "Don't worry, we'll catch up."

"And when we do," Riku joined in, "We'll get all the answers we need."


	6. Cutscene: Across the Worlds

On a small asteroid, a man with shaggy hair wearing only shorts was sitting with his eyes closed, leaning on the flat side of a giant sword.

"Goddess Cosmo, guide this sinful heart to salvation." His stomach growled. "Or at least the nearest place to eat."

His eyes did not open, but his ears twitched when he heard another growl, much larger and not from himself. He opened his eyes, to see a giant scarred whale coming at him.

"That's just great." The man yanked the sword from behind him. "The one time there was a course on fighting whales, and I end up skipping it."

* * *

Elsewhere, a dark portal opened, and a cloaked figured stumbled onto the crates. He quickly turned around to punch a Heartless back into the portal before sealing it. "Fine, keep the sandwich!"

He took a peek outside the alley.

"Traverse Town, I take it? Better play it safe." The man took off his cloak. He was wearing blue metal armor with black fabric underneath, something he had mimicked from a brief visit to a world of robots. His hair was white, but what made his head more unique was that his eyes were covered by something like a blindfold and he had a horn resting on the top of his head. Attaching a black collar to his neck, most people would just ignore those features. "Got to stock up on potions first. Shouldn't have waited for her..."

The man walked around the streets. For a place cascaded by a darkness similar to but unlike the Heartless, it was a rather bright town with its neon lights. This town was designed to have elements that appeared in most of the worlds like shops and inns, but the shadier parts of town literally became that as there weren't enough people to maintain defenses. His eyes drew to the church. For a person who lost their world, it represented hope, for those seeking the light or those seeking comfort in the darkness. But for someone like him...

A Shadow flew past him. There was a knife embedded in its head, but it got up, a bit unbalanced with the extra weight but otherwise okay. Taking a look around him, he saw that the place was crawling with Heartless.

"Hey! Why are you standing there, for?" The man looked at the blond woman above the stairs. Probably a school teacher judging by her uniform.

"You got a potion?" Wait, the Shadows were leaping at him. Raising his hand into the air, a purple Keyblade popped into existence. **"Thundara!"**

The woman had to shield her eyes, but she had to admit the spell was cool and terrifying from up close, but still cool. And he used... "Riku?"

The man vanished it as he turned around. "I don't know anyone by that name. Now I need a potion and ether. Probably an elixir."

He caught two bottles. The teacher motioned him to follow.

* * *

"Berwip crawna-wi pinibon."

Yuffie scratched her head. "Er, you know what she's saying, Merlin?"

Merlin simply smiled. "That is the universal greeting. I'm surprised to hear it, as not every world even remembers this saying."

Cid merely scratched the side of his body. "That's good and all, but that doesn't answer why we're saddled with a whole classroom of kids and someone's mugshot made out of Gummi blocks."

The greeter known as Heather put her head in her palm. "And here, I thought Chris was sloppy at ship design."

"Look, as it wasn't obvious enough, our ship and crew is too big; we can't feed everyone here. While I admit they're better at fighting, not all of them are needed, and some of them are slackers anyway. I'm not trying to dump my problems on you. I'm simply saying that we just lost our home, and even though we haven't slept in proper house for some time, I'd rather not be forced to treat them like pests."

Cid continued to look back and forth between the girl and where the ship was parked. Leon sighed. "Alright. However, they will need to earn their keep."

"Thank you." Heather was about to exit back into the now busy streets of Radiant Garden.

"Hold on." Leon handed her a card. "We have to make more for your friends, but this card shows that you are a member of the Restoration Committee."

Heather looked at the card before tucking it away. "I'll keep that in mind."

As Heather stepped out of the door, she tensed her fingers, then spun around as several Heartless Soldiers fell apart. As the claymore removed the stunned Heartless, nobody noticed Leshawna's gaping mouth, who would have questioned Heather's capabilities at that time.

* * *

"Uh, Duncan, shouldn't we, you know, stay with everyone else?" Gwen gulped as they navigated through the halls of an abandoned castle.

Courtney nodded. "I have to agree with her on this one. Safety in numbers."

"Relax," Duncan said as he swung his Keyblade at a bat-like Heartless. "These Heartless are a piece of cake, and as long as you ladies stick by me..."

Both girls glared at him. "We still haven't forgiven you for that stunt in World Tour."

"Indeed." Alejandro taunted. "A Keyblade wielder such as yourself should fight the hearts of these Heartless, not those of girls."

"You shouldn't talk either!" The girls yelled.

Duncan thought about why he chose this team. Alejandro was an evil heartless bastard, but he wasn't a Heartless and he did prove to play at other's strengths and weaknesses with unnatural ease. Then he wanted to spend some time with Gwen, but had to make sure his ex-girlfriend Courtney didn't misunderstand the situation.

Okay, now that he thought about it, he didn't know why he brought those two along. However, Alejandro and Courtney were good close-combat fighters and Gwen had learned enough magic to heal and fight with them.

"So, who's this old man, and what's with these drawings?" Duncan traced his fingers along what could be a Stargate with a heart in the center.

"That 'old man' is Xehanort, one of Ansem the Wise's apprentice." The group jumped into Alejandro's arms as a hooded figure appeared in the room. "And that is an experiment that has already be achieved, with less than desireable results."

Duncan jumped back down, with the girl copying him after a blush. "Who the heck are you?"

The cloaked figure brushed back his hood to reveal long locks of blonde hair...and then the figure lifted his wig to reveal the number 45 tattooed onto his forehead. "I am Vexen Replica No. 45, and it is my job to find out the one known as Xehanort."

* * *

"Vivi-Sempai, how do I cast these again?"

"You need to focus your will." Vivi told the young purple-haired girl. "They'll come surging through you, so if you plan to cast a Fire spell, you do not have to worry about shaping it."

"Alright, the trash is set, ya know!" Rai assembled three crates in a row. The girl nodded and pointed her staff at the crate.

**"F-fire!"** She nearly fell as a fireball shot out and set one of the crates ablaze.

**"Blizzard!"** This time, a ball of ice collided into another crate.

**"Thunder!"**

"Yeowza!" Everyone cringed as Rai lit up like a lightbulb. Fuu simply raised her thumb up. "Good job."

As the purple-haired girl tried to find a potion in her pockets, two boys overlook the ordeal.

"You think she's like Kairi?" Hayner asked.

"Shut up! She's nothing like her." Seifer grunted. "Although if it weren't for her, I wouldn't have know what Vivi could do."

"Yep, no matter how cute a girl is, she can't replace your girlfriend."

"Yeah," Seifer then glared at Hayner. "You really want to die, don't you."

* * *

"Vivi-Sempai, you shouldn't exert yourself."

"Sorry, I didn't think he would be that tough." Vivi let the healing magic flow through him as the purple-haired girl pointed her staff at him. "I'm sorry for getting you involved in this."

"Hey! No loving when we're fighting, ya know!" Rai ran towards them, though the girl simply steps to the side and puts her staff on the ground.

***Crash*** At least they cleaned out the crates.

***Tumble*** And the bees.

***Break***

"Owwie..." Everyone sighed as Rai's head wobbled. Fuu simply raised her thumb up. "Good job."

As the purple-haired girl cast a Cure spell at Rai, two boys overlook the ordeal.

"You think she's like Kairi?" Hayner asked.

"Why are you asking that?" Seifer grunted. "She's nothing like her. Besides, I wouldn't have known Vivi could fight if she didn't appear."

"Yep, no matter how cute a girl is, she can't replace your girlfriend."

"Yeah," Seifer then glared at Hayner. "You really want to die, don't you."

* * *

"Bye, Mom! I'll be back, I promise!"

Sora eventually made his way to the island where his friends were waiting in front of the Gummi ship.

"Sora?"

"Yes, Riku?"

"Seriously, a giant robot?"


	7. Traverse Town

At a small cafe in Traverse Town, the woman poored a cup of coffee for herself and the white-haired man. "My name's Nanako."

The man looks at the coffee and nudges it away. "Harosata."

"Er, that's a unique...first name."

"That's my last name."

"Oh." Any attempts to get a date out of this guy wasn't proceeding as planned.

"This town doesn't seem as lively." Harosata commented.

Nanako wondered why he said that. Of course nobody would want to be outside when there are still Heartless afoot...

"How many worlds?"

He didn't answer her. It should have been obvious, now that she thought about it. All of those stars and worlds disappearing and yet there weren't as many people coming.

Nanako stood up, a bit shaky at the thought. "Look, I think we need answers. There must be a reason why no one's coming here."

The man simply got up and formed a dark portal.

"Oh come on! You're really going to let a woman go through the streets herself!"

Harosata decided to cancel the portal. "Where to?"

Blinking, Nanako thought it over. "Let's just patrol the other districts."

* * *

Harosata was impressed. He had written Nanako off as a teacher, but she apparently knew how to fight. Okay, she still stumbled about, but when it came to delivering the blows, she appeared to know what she was doing.

But back to the matter at hand. Harosata leapt over a charging Large Body and threw his Keyblade at the brute. "Second District is empty."

"And we checked Third District as well." Nanako sighed. "And not a single clue."

"Very well, let us return." When the two got back to the first district, Nanako looked up. Another world faded. This time, she could make something out. "Is that..."

Harosata looked as well. It was very small and bounced off the roof of a nearby building. Nanako managed to grab the gem before it hit the ground. "This is..."

"A Summon Gem." Harosata frowned. "The remnants of a strong will when the Heartless destroys a world..."

More gems were falling. "That answers one question...and raises many more."

"We better get them." Nanako motioned.

"Agreed."

"I swear they landed here." Nanako was patting the ground, trying to unearth something.

"Hm...Perhaps someone else already acquired them." Harosata seemed confident of his conclusion.

Nanako looked around. "Back to town?"

* * *

And so they went back to town. They questioned some of the civilians, but none of them really had the guts to go out into Heartless-infested territory, even though they do collect the ones that land in the First District.

Nanako was planning to give up when she saw someone entering the Third District. Someone much bigger than the usual civilians. Motioning Harosata to follow, they both sneaked up on the intruder.

* * *

"Heh heh heh, look at all these gems here, Maleficent." The big cat known as Pete dropped a bag full of gems and rubbed a handful of them on his face. The witch known as Maleficient plucked one of the gems from the bag.

"And yet again, you surprise me with your findings. Yes, with a little bit of my dark magic, we will have an army and finally crush those pesky Keyblade wielders." Green flames surround the gem. "Yes, let's test this one on our little friends."

Nanako had to roll away as blue tentacles slammed through the wall she was hiding. She looked around for Harosata, wondering where he went.

Maleficent's eyes widened. Not because Harosata had appeared before her. Not because he stole the gems by opening up a portal beneath it. But because he held her at point with a Keyblade.

"Oh, a Keyblade wielder, and one that uses darkness as well." Maleficient didn't sound so fazed. "Perhaps you could work with someone who can...appreciate your skills."

"Thanks, but the Dark Prophecy has a dining area."

"What!"

"Haro, a little help here!" Harosata caught the sight of a little girl in a white dress using her arrow-shaped hair to toss Nanako into the air. He pointed his Keyblade at the girl, which regretfully allowed Maleficient to escape. The Thunder spell did get the squid-like girl to revert back into a gem, though Nanako landed on her butt with a thud. "Gee, thanks."

They both turned their attention to Pete. He seemed to be deciding on whether to flee or wet his pants, though that somehow ended up giving him more confidence. "Alright, bub. You better hand over that there sack of loot or ol' Petey's gonna get rough on you."

Nanako picked up the gem and threw it to Harosata, and Harosata poured some power into the gem.

"Ika-chan comes to invade this world!"

"Oh, I'm so sca-WOAH!" Ika-chan grabbed Pete and flung him into the sky with ease. Nanako had to clap for that one.

"Heh, no aliens will take over the planet I'm invading it..." The little squid girl looks around. "Hey, this isn't the beach..."

"Your world was destroyed..."

Nanako smacked Harosata in the head. "Look, Ika, was it? You need to sleep for a bit longer, kay?"

Ika-chan yawned and reverted back into a gem. Nanako glared at Harosata. "Couldn't you be a little more subtle?"

Harosata simply opens up a dark portal. "H-Haro, you're not planning to leave again, are you?"

He tosses her a black cloak. "If you want to leave this world, I suggest you follow closely."

She hastily puts it on. "Where are we going?"

"To Master Shuji."


	8. Radiant Garden

_"So, the next season is going to happen back here." Duncan looked around the clearing of the forest he was in. Well, clearing wasn't the correct term because of the large amounts of junk here. "Good thing I'm not back in it. Now, how am I suppose to clear this?"_

_Eventually, Duncan picked up a two-by-four and began batting away at the scraps. It seemed like a odd plan, but it was rather fun and quick. "Right, now to the next area."_

_Duncan began to rethink his position. This part of the forest smelled very foul, and...were those giant mutant rats? Fortunately, whacking them drove them away instead of making more of them appear. "Okay, they weren't there before..."_

_Duncan decides to head back...only to see more junk in the clearing. He was pretty sure this was the same clearing he recently left. He tried to take some deep breaths._

_"One...two..." He began thrashing the pile of junk in front of him. "Ten! Damn you Chris! Damn you!"_

_He was beginning to have some dark thoughts in his mind. Dark thoughts that plagued his heart and could mean trouble. And then the clatter of something hitting the ground._

_"What the...Owen, is that you?" No, the big silhouette that lumbered near him was not Owen, but a Large Body (when he later learned about this). It seemed to lick its mouth as it stared blankly at Duncan._

_"Er, okay, Chris, this...thing is starting to freak me out. You can come out and laugh now..." And then the large Heartless ran quickly at him. Duncan tried to stab him with the piece of wood, but he and his stick bounced back. Seeing the monster walk up to him, Duncan's hand tried to find a weapon and managed to block the incoming fist with a..._

* * *

"It is open."

Duncan blinked. "Huh?"

"I know I said the passageway I was opening was very secret." Vexen scoffed. "It doesn't mean you had to be ignorant."

"Right..." Duncan's eyes peered over the console, looking at the door that revealed itself on the lower floor. "Remind me again, why are we going down there?"

Vexen scoffed again. "Xenmas...No, Xehanort's Nobody frequently meditates in the room down there. The few members that escort him there have often hear him talk, sometimes hearing another voice in return. None of us dared go into that room out of fear."

"Wait a minute. Didn't you say that Nobodies can't really make emotions?" Gwen pointed out. "I mean, you couldn't really be afraid to find out."

"Of course. Fear isn't something we know how to apply in normal situations." Vexen replied. "But there was something about Xehanort that marked him as the superior being. The aura he generates is menacing, and we are reminded of what fear was, so we never tried to compare ourselves better that he was."

Courtney scoffed. "Well, if I were in that kind of organization, I would have already made myself the leader."

Rolling his eyes, Vexen led the group down the stairs. They eventually stopped descending the spiral as they spotted the only door in this hole. Hesitantly, Vexen opened the door.

* * *

_"Seriously? You know what this is?" Duncan waved the Keyblade around. "How do I know this isn't some sort of fancy gimmick you thought up?"_

_Chris started to laugh. "Really, trying to replicate that would cost a lot of money. Do you think I would make something that expensive?"_

_"On you, I meant."_

_"Oh. You wouldn't." It suddenly made sense to Duncan. "So I have to use this giant key on these...Heartless things, meaning that I have to travel with the most obnoxious people I know while delivering some sort of moral lesson?"_

_"Of course." Chris smiled brightly. "And as an added bonus, you will be trained by yours truly."_

_Duncan glared at him. "Look, I'm not playing any of your games. Go find someone else to torture!"_

_And Duncan threw his Keyblade. It seemed to be impressive as it flew like a discus, but Chris merely lifted his hand, summoning his own Keyblade and swatting away the other Keyblade._

_"Oh, but it's not torture. Think of it as...bonding time."_

* * *

"This is it?" Duncan looked around. One chair in a white round room with a lot of black patterns that looked like chains converging in the center. "It doesn't look impressive."

"Well, I didn't look in this room before." Vexen pointed out.

Gwen walked past the throne and noticed something near the wall. "Hey guys, look."

A blue set of armor was crumbled on the floor, though the shape clearly belonged to that of a woman. Duncan called forth his Keyblade, comparing the other blade that was near the armor. "What about this?"

"Hm...I do recall...Yes..." Vexen muttered. "Back when I was...whole, Xehanort was brought into our castle along with these two items. I thought was irrelevant, so I never bothered to research it."

"Well, I think it'll look good on me." Courtney mused as she picked up the chest piece.

"Is it even your size?" Courtney glared at Gwen. "Er, I meant you might be shorter."

Alejandro stepped in before they could muster up a fight. "Ladies, please. This armor has a tragic story that even stirred the nonexistent heart of a villain. After all, could you imagine feeling comfortable if others treated your last mementos with careless approach?"

The girls looked at each other and backed down. They then dumped the armor in Alejandro's arms. Duncan looked over at Vexen as he picked up the Keyblade. "You don't mind if we take this back to town, do you?"

"I know little about the Keyblade other than its basic functions." Vexen pointed out. "Still, I believe it is more beneficial to compare our notes with the...locals."

* * *

_Heather looked on as Duncan was barely surviving in a training course. "They're back, aren't they?"_

_"Technically, no." Chris mused. "I've selected thirteen new contestants to..."_

_"I mean that war." She poked him in the chest. "I know you haven't been keeping this world safe, and now you expect him to do your job?"_

_Chris shrugged. "What? Got no faith in him, little kitty?"_

_"Don't call me that!" Heather roared. "What kind of game are you playing, Chris?"_

_"The only game I like to play." Chris smiled as he pulled a lever and made the course a bit harder for Duncan._

_Heather shook his head. "Sometimes, I wonder why I came with you."_

* * *

The first thing Heather did when Duncan and the others came back was to walk up to him. "Where have you guys been-"

But Leon was faster. He held his gunblade under Vexen's chin. "I thought Organization XIII was dead."

"Believe me. I have neither the resource nor intentions to raise that organization up again."

Duncan waved his hand. "Don't worry, he's cool."

Leon glared at the Nobody before lowering his weapon. He then looked at the armor and Keyblade. "What are those?"

Duncan looked at Vexen and back to Leon. "I was hoping you would tell me."

Just then, there was an explosion, and everyone jumped back as a old man in blue clothing landed on his feet, as if he wasn't on fire.

"Why, Cid, you shouldn't be leaving your landmines where people could step on them." He licked his fingers and snuffed out the small flames on the tip of his beard. He then spotted the group, and more importantly, the armor. "Hm, very curious."

The wizard took a closer look at the Keyblade. "Why, I recognize that Keyblade. It's Miss Aqua's..."

"Aqua?" The group asked.

"Ah, yes, I'm quite certain." Merlin nodded to himself. "Ten years ago, she and her fellow Keyblade wielders Terra and Ven visited this world, back when we were facing another threat, the Unversed."

"The Unversed?"

"Where were they when the Heartless attacked?"

Merlin sighed at Duncan and Leon's questions. "Unfortunately, I know very little about the matters. However, I do know of another wizard just as powerful as me yet more knowledgeable about the Keyblades. Yes, Yen Sid should be able to answer your questions."

"Yes, it appears I at least owe Ven that much." Vexen muttered to himself.

* * *

_"Damnit, Chris! The island is falling apart!" Duncan swatted away a Shadow. Chef was mowing down all the other Heartless as well. "Come, escape with us?"_

_Chris didn't seem to notice much of the chaos except for the dark tower in the middle of the island. "I have only one ship."_

_"...What?"_

_"One ship. Three seats." Chris still didn't look at him. "Who's going to live, and who will be sunk with this world?"_

_"Look, I don't have time for this!" Duncan yelled. "Wait, what was that about the ship?"_

_"One ship. Three seats. Three survivors. Two if you plan to drive it." Chris chuckled. "Don't think of this as another game. I had to make some tough decisions. Some that stung me harder than making a boy band. It's not like you want to take everyone with you."_

_Duncan sighed. "You're right. I wouldn't want to be trapped with Harold and Cody in the same room, let alone a ship. Heck, I've probably made a lot of enemies, and I can't think of anyone who would stick with each other except the 'twins'."_

_It was then that Duncan got a defiant look in his eyes. "But this isn't Total Drama! It's Duncan's show, not yours, and I say I'm getting everyone off this island, even if they don't like it!"_

_Chris finally turned to him. "Go to my cabin. You'll find my ship under the floor. It'll fit the whole cast and more."_

_Duncan blinked. "What? But I thought you said..."_

_"Well, there's my ship, and the ship I told you about." Chris smiled as Duncan growled at his joke. "But seriously, I need to stay behind and protect this world. You go and get everyone out of here."_

_Duncan turned around, but not before sending one last look at him. "You better not die on me."_

_Chris was touched._

_"Because I want to kick your ass before the Heartless do!"_

* * *

"So, have you decided who you're going to bring?" Heather asked as she and Duncan looked at a smaller and modestly comfortable Gummi ship.

"Three seats, right?" Heather nodded.

"Well, that Vexen guy wanted to say here a bit longer, so I'd say...you and Owen."

Heather blinked.

"Did someone say my name?" Owen was munching on some ice cream as he walked into the conversation.

"R-really." Heather took a curious look at Duncan. "Why us?"

"Well, I'm the Keyblade wielder and you're the one who knows more about these worlds." Duncan pointed out. "I figured the big baby could make friends, and he's got a lot of blubber protecting his heart."

Heather seemed to think Duncan wasn't considering Owen's size.

"Really, cause I thought we were the winners of our seasons." Owen thought.

Duncan didn't want to reveal that was the case. "Well, if you want out..."

"No, you'll be lost without me." Heather gloated.

Owen scooped up the two in a bone-crushing hug. "Oh hell yeah! We'll being going on a space trip! Whoo!"

Duncan managed to pry himself from Owen. Peering into the streets, he took out his Keyblade. "Don't worry, I'll definitely come back in one piece!"

Courtney watched the ship as it left the horizon. "You better, you idiot."


	9. Twilight Town

**"Alright, let's go to the beach, everyone!"**

**"Hai!"**

**"The beach was so fun, Vivi-sempai!" The purple-haired girl smiled.**

**"I-it was nothing." Vivi replied. "I felt that Seifer just needed a vacation."**

**"Ah, ain't that cute." Seifer patted Vivi on the head. "Admit it. You're trying to become a man."**

**"Hey, lay off the lovebirds." Hayner interrupted. The girl and Vivi blushed.**

**"Blunt." Fuu sighed.**

**"So, Tsukasa. How are you feeling?" Olette asked.**

**"A bit better." The girl with the yellow bow on her head said. "But I can't think but feel that I'm forgetting something else."**

* * *

"...This is the beach?" The purple-haired girl asked.

"I-it's not suppose to..." Vivi stuttered. "Seifer, what happened here?"

"How should I know?" Seifer glared at the white that was in front of them. "This is not normal at all."

The girl looked on. "Do you know if...you are data?"

"What? We're real." Hayner argued. "Aren't we?"

"Fake." Fuu sighed.

"But how do we find out, Kagami?" Olette asked.

"The mansion." The girl with two ponytails said. "I think we'll find out answers...even the one I've forgotten."

* * *

**Tsukasa dropped to her knees, holding her head.**

**"Tsukasa!" Pence and Vivi helped her up.**

**"What's wrong, squirt? This doesn't look healthy, ya know." Even Rai knew when to be concerned.**

**"A mansion." Tsukasa's breathing became more steady. "I saw...a mansion."**

**Hayner, Pence and Olette looked thoughtful. Seifer turned at them. "Alright, chicken wusses. Spill it."**

**"What's it to you-"**

**"We went with Sora into the mansion." Pence revealed, sending an apologizing look at Hayner. "We found a computer and some drawings in there."**

**"But isn't that place abandoned, ya know?" Rai asked.**

**"Obviously not." Seifer grabbed a Struggle bat. "Let's go. Head wuss, you lead."**

* * *

Kagami looked around.

"What's wrong?" Hayner asked.

"I thought..." Kagami held her head. "There was another girl."

Hayner raised an eye. "Who?"

Kagami thought hard. "I...it's still fuzzy."

Seifer scoffed. "We can figure that out later. All I care about is fixing this screwed up world."

Rai almost looked thoughtful. "Odd. Wouldn't this place be booby-trapped, ya know?"

Almost immediately, the place fizzed. Blocks were scattered everywhere.

Fuu chopped Rai on the head. "Idiot."

Hayner raised his own Struggle bat. "We can hurt Rai later. Now, we need to clear out these blocks."

"For once, I agree." Seifer prepared to attack as well.

* * *

**Hayner rushed down the steps leading down to the hidden computer room. Seifer grabbed him and held a hand over his mouth, and Hayner saw why once he calmed down.**

**In front of the computer were two oddly dressed people. One of them was a young man in a black trenchcoat with both his clothes and hair highlighted in neon blue, typing away at the computer. Another man sat nearby, this one a giant who was hair and feral, wearing a black trenchcoat and a vest that showed off his ample amount of chest hair.**

**"What the hell is taking so long, muggle?" The hairy one growled, making his displeasure very well known. "If the data's on this kompertar, why can't we just take the whole damn thing?"**

**"This computer is apparently connected to a large database that would make transporting this computer very risky." The blue man pointed out. "Why did they send me an uncivilized brute? I could have done this myself."**

**The brute grabbed the blue man by the collar and lifted him into the air. "My master does not need the likes of you alive."**

**"And the guys that your master agreed to be a part of really wants Ansem's research." The man plead. "Besides, I really don't feel like dying."**

**The man was about to punch him, but his nose twitched and he dropped the blue man. "I smell children."**

**The kids tried to scramble back up the stairs, but the man quickly grabbed Tsukasa with a cruel grin. That is, until he got a face full of fire, but not enough to release the girl.**

**"What the bloody hell?" The man spotted Vivi, who held up a smoking staff. "Ah, so they have wizards here. Why don't you step away from those muggles and work for the Dark Lord?"**

**"No!" Vivi shouted, scaring his friends more than the enemies. "I won't work with anyone who threatens my friends!"**

**"Yeah," Rai joined in. "Plus, I don't know what muggles are, but I don't like those insults, ya know!"**

**The hairy man growled until some silver knives embedded themselves at their feet. He traced their trajectory to the silver-haired girl who was holding more and ready to throw them. "Bugger this! You're on you're own, Miller!"**

**The man tossed Tsukasa to the blue man before spinning and disappearing. Miller took a look at the girl in his arms and the group that outnumbered him. "Really, Fenrir! I didn't mean it when I said I could go solo."**

**He decided the best course of action was to run into the data converter, taking Tsukasa with him.**

* * *

Hayner looked on as the blocks changed from the odd silver colors to the creepy black and red before he and Seifer smashed the blocks. "Alright, this is the only room we haven't checked, so let's-"

One second, a man dragging a girl with purple hair crashed into them. The next second, they all felt like they became part of a car accident. When everyone got their bearings back, two girls saw eye to eye...

"Tsukasa?"

"K-Kagami?"

"Tsukasa! You're alright!"

"Kagami! I missed you!" The forgotten sisters embraceed each other in a hug. "Sis, I'm sorry..."

"It's alright." Kagami comforted Tsukasa, who was bawling in tears. "I'm sorry too...for not being here sooner."

"Ah, that's very touching." Miller said as he got up. "But I have to get going now, being a busy man and such..."

"Don't let him get away!" Hayner said as he was helped up by...Hayner. Both Seifers chased Miller out of the door, followed closely by the twins. Before the rest could get themselves organized, they were blocked off by more blocks.

* * *

Miller didn't get very far before he was pummeled by foam bats. He managed to pull out a tablet and pressed it, making one of the Seifers freeze. The other Seifer, the real one, stopped, if only to check up on his digital counterpart. "What did you do to him?"

"We are in the digital world." Miller explained as he tried to get closer to the hole leading out. "I didn't introduce myself properly. Matt Miller, leader of the Deckers and hacker extraordinaire. With the touch of my hand, I can bring this whole world down..."

Data Seifer began distorting. "But it'll be a shame to waste this place, so instead, say hello to a bug." Miller disappeared into a hole as Data Seifer became a block, attracting more blocks to surround it. The real Seifer scowled as Tsukasa and Kagami joined him.

"Focus fire on the core?" Kagami asked.

"Just support me." Seifer rushed in towards the initial block while Tsukasa froze some of the blocks with her ice spell. When Seifer was knocked back by a yellow block, Kagami healed him with her own spell.

"That's it! Time for you to kneel, loser!"

**"Fire!"**

**"Enspell!"**

Seifer's Struggle bat lit on fire as a combination of the girls' spellwork. "Yeah, that works too..."

Focusing on the task, Seifer jumped over a block and pierced the buggy block. The block quickly reverted back to an image of Seifer, who nodded at him before being deleted. Suddenly the world looked passable for the real one.

"Seifer!" Real Fuu called out.

"Tsukasa!" "Kagami!" The rest of the kids caught up to them. "Where did that bastard go?"

"Gone." Data Fuu called out.

"Look, about the other me..."

Seifer was interrupted by Data Pence. "His code should still be here somewhere. We'll rebuild him. And make this town stronger. And next time, there will be a beach."

"...I'm looking forward to it." Kagami smiled as the digital copies went back into the town. After they left, a portal opened up. "Huh? What is that?"

The portal then sucked the real group up and disappeared.


	10. Mysterious Tower

A red Gummi non-robotic Ship approached the Mysterious Tower, which was, as its namesake, a tower on a small piece of land. Out stepped Sora's group, which also included the other two Keyblade wielders, the three Destiny Island kids, and the blue-haired girl.

"So why are we here?" Konata asked. "I mean, the fairies would probably give us more appropriate Kingdom Hearts attire, but I thought you would have wanted to go to Kingdom Hearts."

"Yeah, but I want to confirm what you told me with Yen Sid." Sora answered. "King Mickey might also be here."

"The King is here." A man in blue armor stepped out from a dark portal, with a cloaked figure behind him.

Riku blinked. "What the..."

Konata recognized the cloaked figure once she removed her hood. "Nanako-sensei! Are you-"

"No, I'm not a Nobody." Nanako joked as she took off the cloak. "Look, I was in Traverse Town and-"

The land suddenly expanded. Sora looked around, worried. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Master Yen Sid's world is making more room to accomodate everyone who comes here." Harosata looked around. "Who else is coming..."

And then everyone but Sora jumped away as more kids fell on him.

"Ugh..."

"Sora?"

"Tsukasa?"

"Kagamin?"

"K-Konata?"

"Woah, is this a party?" Everyone looked to see three new kids, one of them holding a Keyblade. It was the larger one who spoke. "Awesome!"

"Alright, what's going on?" Heather decided to ask.

"Master Sora, Master Riku." Skitts revealed herself at the tower's door. "Master Yen Sid and Master Shuji know you're here. The rest of you can contribute."

As everyone wordlessly agreed to go into the tower, Skitts and Harosata paused to look at each other.

"Master?" Harosata gave out a mocking laugh. "Let's see what infinite wisdom they'll offer us."

"Azuros, you shouldn't underestimate Master Sora and Master Riku." She admonished. "I've seen them fight."

Harosata shook his head. "I haven't, and I know better than to take your words alone."

Harosata stepped in before Skitts could deliver more than a scathing glare.

* * *

Instead of Yen Sid's small study, everyone ended up at a round table. At one end of the table sat Yen Sid and King Mickey. On the other side were Skitts and Harosata, and between them was a man who was wearing a bamboo hat and a wide cape that covered the rest of his body. He had a pale face and a red mane.

"Master Yen Sid," Sora bowed. "Listen, about Master Aqua and the others..."

"We will discuss that issue at a later time." Yen Sid interrupted, showing a very slight surprise "Right now, there is a more pressing matter to discuss. Master Shuji?"

The man with the bamboo hat nodded. "I'm sure you're all here for the same reason, but I will explain to you what we are dealing with. Be aware that it is a somewhat lengthy story."

"Sure, because that's what we want to hear." Heather whacked Duncan on the head.

"Long ago, an author by the alias 'Another' published a research report that caused much controversy. It encouraged those who read it to embrace the darkness. It wasn't just a school of thought; it called for the complete submersion of worlds into the Dark Realm. The first group to form under this research and the eventual cause of one of the Keyblade Wars was called the Dark Prophecy."

"Was the previous Master Xehanort in this group?" Riku asked.

Shuji shook his head. "No, neither Master Xehanort or Xehanort the apprentice of Ansem the Wise were ever contacted by this group. However, the defeat of both the latter's Heartless and Nobody apparently acted as a signal for the Dark Prophecy to mobilize."

"There is also the fact that the original Dark Prophecy was wiped out during the Keyblade Wars." Skitts added. "This organization is not as dedicated to the darkness as the previous, but they still want to dominate the worlds and are willing to use the Heartless."

Seifer slammed his fist. "If you knew about them, why didn't stop them earlier?"

"What did you think was the first thing we did?" Harosata retorted.

Shuji raised his hand to stop a potential brawl. "What Azuros means is that we have fought the Dark Prophecy directly and on different worlds. However, between the rate they have been recruiting new members, the blockades they've set up, and these Dark Towers they've developed, we opted for a different approach."

"These Dark Towers, are they like Dark Spires?" Getting the confused look, Konata rubbed her head. "Ah, I meant, why do they have those towers when they can summon the Heartless?"

"Because these Heartless are not summoned." Yen Sid explained. "The Dark Tower tears a hole into the Dark Realm, allowing the Heartless to enter the world without the danger of having one's heart consumed."

"I'm afraid that's not the only benefit." Shuji clarified. "Because the Dark Tower forces a link to the Dark Realm, the miasma from that realm will flow and change the inhabitants, most likely for the worse."

Shuji takes out a fat folder. "I will do my research on the recruits you've fought so far. However, we do know the most renowned recruiter they have: Dr. Facilier."

Every passed around a photo of a slim dark man in a fancy suit. "He's a very charismatic man, but he is deeply entrenched in the voodoo arts and the darkness. He has fooled a good number of people who are on the side of the light. His world has already been consumed. Caution is advised for this man."

"That ends my report. Is there anything else?"

"Yeah," Duncan spoke up despite Heather glaring at him and summoned his Keyblade. "You know anything about why we're getting these giant key swords? Or about Aqua, Terra and Ven?"

"Wh-what?" Those who had the keyblades were understandibly surprised.

"The Keyblades..." Yen Sid stroked his beard. "It seems that with the amount of darkness the Dark Prophecy has envoked, more Keyblade wielders have been improperly awakened to keep the worlds in balance."

"That's right." Harosata agreed. "I haven't gotten mine until this Dark Prophecy business became serious."

"As for those three wielders..."

Yen Sid was cut off by Sora. "We can free them. I know where they are located, and I think Aqua's the easier one to get since she's been in the Dark Realm for the past ten years."

"You're joking. I've been in and out of that realm ever since I could walk and I haven't seen a trace of..." Harosata pauses to think. "No, I think you might be onto something."

"So what's our plan of action?" Tidus asked.

"You guys will stay-"

A dark portal opened in the center of the table, and Vexen stumbled out. Every weapon in the room was drawn, but Duncan's stood next the replica.

"Don't shoot! He's with us!" Duncan turned to Vexen. "You are, right? What are you doing here?"

"Radiant Garden is under attack." Vexen ignored the surprised shouts, mainly those from Duncan and Sora. "The dark portal was the quickest way to get to your location, and-wait, where are you going?"

Vexen pulled Tidus from the dark portal. "You fool! Only a Nobody or someone with the Keyblade can pass through the corridors unharmed...Or relatively unscathed."

"Relatively?" Duncan shook his head. "Well, lead the way."

And so, Mickey, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Duncan, and Harosata all rushed into the dark portal with Vexen guiding them.

Konata looked around. "So...how about a visit to the fairies?"


	11. RG: Supervillains

Seven people appeared in front of a castle. Out of all of them, the brown-haired kid looked at the smoke coming from the town. "Hey, why aren't we down there?"

"It seems that the tower that crashed into the castle has drawn us out from the Dark Realm." Vexen guessed. "However, whatever is attacking the town are not Heartless and thus not our primary concern"

"Not Heartless?" Riku wondered. He decided to find out later. "Sora, Kairi and I will locate the tower; we can't let the Heartless escape. Mickey, you and the others go down there."

Duncan chose this time to make himself known. "Hey, who died and made you leader?"

Mickey's ears twitched as he suddenly looked up.

**"Pearl!"** Balls of light slammed into some of the missiles.

The tip of Sora's Keyblade glowed. **"Ragnarok!"**

**"Smokescreen: Revised!"** Harosata blew out black smoke from his mouth, which, combined with the many lasers from Sora's attack, detonated the missiles that flew into them.

"Well, well, it looks like you are formidable heroes." A large robot laced with lots of spikes landed on the ground. Looking closely where the head should be, he saw a blue-skinned man with a very large head and a goatee grinning evilly at them.

"Who is this creep?" Duncan muttered. Then they heard...rock music?

"Keyblade heroes, you come to save this world from the Dark Prophecy, but you shall fall to the spectacular might of..." The robot twirled around and posed. "Megamind!"

"..."

"Ah, left you speechless, have I?" Megamind laughed like a maniac, or at least his interpretation of one. "Well, none of you is going to escape..."

At this moment, Harosata opened up a dark portal and Mickey soon followed. Duncan would have tried so too, but he had to jump away from the foot that crushed the portal. Megamind then fired a number of missiles at the castle entrance. Sora and Riku managed to get inside, but the missiles blew up the top of the entrance before Kairi could even get near.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, NO!" Megamind flew to the entrance, but he was soon cut off from the door by a large wall of ice. Banging it with his fists didn't seem to make it go away.

Vexen was panting with one hand holding onto the ice. "You'll have to defeat me if you want to stop them..."

Megamind simply aimed his robot's arm at the replica, but someone threw a Keyblade at him and detonated some of the missiles. He turned to glare at Kairi and Duncan. "You'll have to go through us first!"

Megamind snapped his fingers with a snarl. "Minion, start the battle music!"

* * *

"Oh man, oh man, oh man!" Cody was trying to find a place to hide, slowing down when he turned around and fired some bullets from his pistols. As his pursuer aimed its cannon, the weapon was cleaved by a glowing hot gunblade.

Yuffie threw one of her giant shuriken as she landed next to Leon. "You know, it's a good thing that these bad guys don't need a Keyblade to be beaten."

They ducked as a large ball of plasma flew over them, melting the wall of a house it hit. "Bad guys possessing city-melting guns, er, not so much."

Suddenly, waves of light and lightning stuck the invaders. Leon looked up to see a mouse and a white-haired man. "So, Vexen did do it."

Harosata looked at the minions that were trying to get away from them and gather up enough weapons for their next attack. They were shorter than Mickey, almost like yellow pills in overalls wearing goggles over their eyes (or eye in some cases). "So, are they Heartless?"

Mickey scanned them. "It appears they're not."

"Good." As Harosata dropped his Keyblade and the weapon disappeared, Harosata created a miniature portal which he pulled out a red and purple spear. "I didn't like the Keyblade that much, anyway."

* * *

Sora and Riku were making their way through the halls of the castle, slaying Heartless left and right. Suddenly, the earth rumbled, and a Behemoth stood in front of them, letting out a mighty roar.

Then it gurgled, and it fell onto its side curling up almost trying to cover its lower region. Sora simply stabbed the pitiful sight as he spied a claymore disappearing. "I'm glad you're doing a good job with the Heartless, but wasn't that a bit...cruel?"

"My apologies, but when some of the new Users had struck their kin in a similar fashion, even my databanks could feel the feedback."

"Too much information..." Riku focused his senses. "The Dark Tower's scent is too thick. I can't find the shortest path."

"Then we split up and find the fastest round." Sora bent down, ready to run. "First one gets to rename the Gummi ship."

Riku couldn't help but be amused at how Sora was treating this situation. "First one gets to kiss Kairi."

"Wait, what?"

* * *

"How do we take this thing down?" Duncan barely avoided being blasted by a bomb and was flung in Kairi's general direction. They both landed in a pile, with Kairi on her back and Duncan on top. "So...um, seeing anyone?"

"This is not the time..." Duncan didn't really listen as he grabbed Kairi and rolled out of the way of a bug stomp. Now Duncan was on the bottom.

"Just saying." Kairi and Duncan both got up. "I mean, I'm not going to screw you that quick..."

Kairi looked at the robot's feet. "That's it!"

She kissed Duncan on the cheek. Sure, it wasn't as intense as the make-out sessions, but it felt very good. He didn't notice Kairi quickly running away from him or the missiles heading his way...

* * *

Mickey and Harosata weren't paying full attention to the battle. They were instead discreetly observing each other. Mickey might have been small, but he was agile and quick to think on his oversized feet. Harosata looked like he was well-trained with his spear, but the mouse could tell that he was flexible as there were no definite stance he held. But those weapons...

"Looks like they ran away..." Mickey blinked as he saw that, with the weapons trashed as they are, the yellow creatures got up and bolted. Harosata was about to created a dark portal.

"Ho ho, leaving so soon, junior traitor member Haro-yata?"

Up on the roof, Harosata sighed as they spotted a bald man with a crooked nose in a grey sweater pointing an oversized gun in their direction. "Aren't you a junior member too. Gru?"

"No!" The bald man growled. "Once I take over this puny little world and defeating you, I will be rising up to the top of the Dark Prophecy!"

Mickey had to ask. "Junior member?"

"Lower tier of the Dark Prophecy." Harosata explained. "They do whatever they want unless the bosses in middle tier says otherwise. We don't know who's in the upper tier, but we know about it because Dr. Facilier is said to be one of them."

"Hey, why are you ignoring me?" Gru whined. "I do not like the ignoring..."

"Oh, sorry." Harosata apologized. "Shall we proceed to the ass-kicking, then?"

"Oh yes, let's."

* * *

Riku frowned as he entered a familiar-looking room alone. This was where the Keyhole required seven Princesses of Light. This was where Riku had fought Sora, Keyblade to Keyblade.

He turned around when he heard a bang on the pipe. Seeing nothing, Riku turned around.

And froze.


	12. MT: Journal

While Kagami was wandering around in her white and green robes, she spotted a red-armored Konata with her hair bundled up. Heather, Ika-Chan and Skitts were apparently looking at a book in her hands. "Er, what are you guys doing?"

"Hello, O' Great Kagami." Greeted Konata. "I'm just updating my journal."

Said girl twitched at the nickname. "Wait, since when did you keep a journal?"

"Since now. I figured that if I was going to be in a Kingdom Hearts game, I could use everything I know to help Sora and the others." Konata was sketching another entry. "Of course, I can't throw around magic or chi attacks yet, so I'm giving them something they can read instead."

Skitts nodded. "The Masters recognize that the knowledge she has based on the...media from her world could be accurate, but that knowledge must first be put in a form that we can use."

Kagami grabbed the book. She knew how "good" Konata was at drawing, so she was surprised to see that the picture of her was not a drawing but a moving 3D model. She looked at the written entry.

**Character: Kagami Hiiragi**

**World: Lucky Paradise**

"Is that really the name of our world?" Kagami asked.

"Our world is apparently in two parts." Kagami explained.

_**Kagami Hiiragi is the tsundere in the group and a stereotypical tsukkomi character.**_

"..."

_**She is a very good team leader and likes to get things done. She also learned White Magic while in the Data World of Twilight Town. Kagami also likes to tease Konata a lot.**_

_**Because of her studious drive, Kagami can learn spells much quicker.**_

"Huh, you also put in that kind of thing..."

"Yen Sid and Namine worked together on making the journal." Konata clarified. "Of course, I made sure everything could be sorted like in the games, so we can easily review our adventures and other stuff. In fact, I can expand any entry to show on more than one page, and Jiminy can automatically update whatever's Sora is doing."

"By the way, how did you learn healing magic?" Skitts asked. "The young mage from Twilight Town said he was the only one there, and he can only cast battle magic."

"I bought them from a Moogle." The others looked at Kagami. "What? I had a virtual-induced amnesia. I didn't know it was a Moogle at that time."

"Hm, I should probably see what skills they're selling." Konata paused to think. "You should probably make sure Tsukasa levels up her skills too."

"Hey, look me up next!" Ika-Chan squealed.

**Summon: Ika Musume**

**World: Lemon Beach House**

_**Also known as Squid Girl, Ika invaded from the sea to stop the pollution of her world. Although immature and getting herself into mischief, she is a fast learner, able to master complex things such as math and other languages in a short period of time. Like a squid, she has ten controllable tentacles protruding as hair and can spew ink from her mouth.**_

_**Ika will attack using her ten tentacles. Because she is a squid, Ika does not fare well against predators of the sea such as Monstro.**_

Konata looked at the squid girl. "Say, don't you also say 'geso' and 'ika' a lot?"

"Eh, I do?" Ika's hair formed into a question mark. "Geso? Hey, that sounds good, geso!"

"It's not uncommon for the inhabitants of the gems to lose more than just their worlds." Skitts explained.

"Speaking of which, didn't your teacher and that other guy bring in a sack of summoning gems?" Heather asked. "I kinda expected some more people walking around."

"Well, it's not beyond Master Yen Sid or my ability to recharge these stones." Skitts took a look at the summon gem in her hand. "However, some of the inhabitants aren't as friendly..."

Skitts flipped the journal to another entry.

**Summon: Akuma**

**Series: Street Fighter**

"Hey, Konata..."

"I'm allowed to do that if I can't give a good name for their worlds!" Konata countered. "Or if they insist on naming their world 'Earth'."

_**Akuma is a seemingly brutal, angry, quite honorable and proud warrior who enjoys training and has contempt for true weaklings. Akuma fights only to test his strength, become more powerful, and test his opponent's strength. He fights with Satsui no Hado, the Surge of the Intent to Kill.**_

_**Akuma is most likely not going to fight for his summoner even if called against a strong opponent due to his views.**_

Heather gulped as she took note of the model's dark red eyes. "Er, how strong is he?"

"In layman's terms, if you have to fight a gauntlet of other martial artists in order to fight a madman who controls a brainwashed army, Akuma only appears if you can beat everyone else without losing and destroys the leader with one blow." Konata blabbed. "In fact, that one blow is called the Shun Goku Satsu, which is also called the Raging Demon or Instant Hell Murder. You want to know how it works?"

"I-I'll take your word for it." Heather calmed down a bit. "How did you survive that one?"

"Well, I've fought worst as a magical girl." Skitts admitted. "Still, I would prefer to wait until we have more people capable of preventing familiar incidents."

"You're a magical girl, geso!" Ika-chan screamed. "You're the enemy of tentacles, geso!"

"Don't say that so casually." Kagami deadpanned. "But seriously, a magical girl? How'd that happen?"

"Ah, it's a long story." Skitt say Ika-chan rummaging through the journal. "You wouldn't find it in there..."

"Found it, geso!"

"Wha?"

**Character: Angelica "Skitts" Celestia**

**World: Lumes**

_**Skitts, as she likes to be called by her friends, was a magical girl fighting against the organization Dark Tear. Despite the event that cost her both her family and her way of life, she and Harosata eventually managed to bring down the organization before parting ways temporarily. Skitts likes to work as a maid and has a fear of mice.**_

_**Skitts knows a wide variety of magic and can Drive into her Magi-Gal state to further her abilities.**_

"Master Shuji, did you really put that in there..."

Kagami looked up at Skitts. "You seemed fine in front of Mickey M-"

"No! Master Mickey only has big ears to remain alert!" Skitts quickly denied. "He looks nothing like one!"

"Okay, whatever makes you sleep better at night..." Heather decided to flip to the other entries.

**Character: Shuji, the Blood of Madness**

**World: Dark Tear Temple**

_**Shuji was a former soldier under the Dark Tear, a group that fed the essence of others unto its master. After leading a rebellion against the Dark Tear, he has raised Skitts and Harosata until events split them apart. His body is no longer suited for physical combat and he has trouble understanding technology.**_

_**Shuji's stats change depending on how much HP he has.**_

**Character: Azuros C. Harosata**

**World: Everlain**

_**Harosata can equip various weapons, create Dark Portals frequently and can Drive into his Nightmare mode to further his abilities.**_

"...Wait, where's the rest of the entry?"

"Harosata tends to be a private person." Shuji admitted as he came into the room. "Even so, he feels that his past has nothing to do with what is happening now."

"Even so, Azuros shouldn't do that..." Skitts argued. "Don't you agree, Master Shuji?"

Kagami decided to see how Shuji got his Master title.

**Shuji, the Blood of Madness**

_**Shuji was a former soldier under the Dark Tear, a group that fed the essence of others unto its master. After leading a rebellion against the Dark Tear, he has raised Skitts and Harosata until events split them apart. The reach of the Dark Tear had allowed Shuji to travel the worlds, where he came across other Keyblade Masters. He was tested and found to have the ability to wield the Keyblade, but because he had torn his body fighting against the Dark Tear, he was not able to fight with the Keyblade to the fullest extend.**_

_**Despite this handicap, Shuji still taxed himself to halting the remnants of the Dark Tear. After finding Skitts and Harosata, he had taken them as his apprentice while starting up a spy network. His network and his involvement in eliminating the Dark Tear has earned him the battle promotion of Keyblade Master.**_

_**As his name suggests, his main abilities involve using blood to strike opponents. These abilities were granted to him by the Dark Tear.**_

"I believe when the time is right, Harosata will reveal himself." Shuji looked at a pale Kagami. "Have your organized your priorities yet?"

Konata nodded as she flipped to another section.

**Main Quests:**

**Radiant Garden**

_**Stop the Attack on Radiant Garden! The six has split into three teams: One to fight the pilot of a metal giant, one to clear the town, and one to destroy the Dark Tower**_

"Just to remind you readers, Jiminy hitched a ride with Sora and is updating what he's seeing." Konata grinned.

"Are you talking about us?"

**Side Quests:**

**Dark Realm Investigation**

_**Harosata said a sandwich was eaten by a third party in the Dark Realm, and Heartless don't have a heart-free diet. It might be Aqua or Ansem the Wise, so we'll have to make this a rescue mission too.**_

**Sora's Others**

_**Free Aqua, Terra, and Ven, and if possible, free the other Nobodies. Terra is in Xehanort, Aqua is in the Dark Realm, and Ven is at Castle Oblivion (may require Aqua's presence). Sora is recommended to focus on this mission.**_

**Light Realm Protection**

_**Explore old and new worlds, fending off the advances of the Dark Prophecy while getting new allies. Worlds visited: 5**_

**The McLean**

_**Heather mentioned the ship she and twenty-plus survivors came on. Might be able to use it for something.**_

**Find Chris McLean**

_**Heather mentioned how much of an ass Chris is, but he is still a Keyblade Wielder. Last seen on Camp Wawanakwa, attacked by the Dark Prophecy.**_

**Find Lucky Survivors**

_**Nanako is worried about the whereabouts of her students. Last seen on Lucky Paradise, attacked by the Dark Prophecy.**_

**Summon Gems**

_**Let's try to collect the Summon Gems before Maleficient or the Dark Prophecy finds them! Currently owned: 18**_

**Destroy Xehanort**

_**Yen Sid is concerned that Xehanort is fully formed after Sora's adventures. Whereabouts are unknown at the moment.**_

"I think I need to organize the side quests..." Konata muttered. "Wish we could go with them."

Shuji nodded. "I understand your concern. However, everyone else had admitted their lack of piloting skills, and it is not wise to tempt either the Heartless's routes or the Dark Portals."

"By the way, why are you calling them Dark Realm and Portals?" Konata asked. "They may sound similar to the proper terms..."

Kagami felt a headache coming on. "Konata, just leave it."

Suddenly, a bookmark popped up from the book. It had Jiminy's face on it. "Oh, looks like we got an update."

She flipped over the pages, opening up to the Heartless section. She frowned at the picture of what seems to be a stickman.

**Enemy: Doppleganger**

**Type: Heartless (Emblem)**

_**Still getting information.**_


	13. RG: Doppelgangers

Riku froze. In front of him was a Heartless. Rather, it appeared to be some sort of black stickman, but the ever famous red symbol was right on the chest. He also noticed, as he raised his Keyblade in preparation, that the Heartless was also copying his stance, also holding up a shadowy blade. What concerned him the most were its bright yellow eyes.

It was quickly flung off its feet by a claymore, but as soon as it landed on its back, it pushed its feet so that it could jump back up. Exactly like he would have done. Except for the part that the Heartless kept its eyes on him all the time.

"What the hell are you?"

* * *

It answered by closing its eyes. Its features seemed to change, growing hair, growing clothes. Even its sword curved. Soon, what stood in front of him was him, except his doppelganger was all black. It opened its bright eyes.

Briefly, Riku was reminded of the Shadow Sora he created before. As the copy lunged at him, he had to reform that opinion.

Sora looked around the room he just went in. It seems that someone put in a lab here, and not like any he's seen so far. And these...Heartless kept looking at him even though their bodies weren't moving as they floated in tubes.

Making his way to the end of the hall, he didn't see them close their eyes.

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow! This is a dirty, rotten trick!" Gru complained. He had a right to, as Harosata was holding his nose in one hand and his spear in the other.

"You're a villain. Deal with it." Harosata raised his voice. "See any backup, Mickey?"

"I'm afraid I'm having some trouble noW!" There was the sound of clashing blades pinpointing the king's location.

Harosata had to turn to look and thus take his eyes off the prisoner, but in doing so, he had to jump away by a Heartless that looked like Riku...No there was a horn on its head and a spear in its arms.

"Ow..." Gru was pretty sure the boy yanked his nose with that move, but seeing as he was out of hand's reach, Gru decided now was the best time for a tactical relocation. The only reason Harosata didn't chase him was because he tried, but the copy seemed to block him, even as he ran or as he stepped through portals.

"So, that's how you want to play." Harosata quickly substituted his spear for a sword and summoned forth his Keyblade. The Heartless gave him more attention as it mimicked his movements.

* * *

Sora panted as he looked down on robots that seemed to be covered in black ink.

"Okay, these are not Shadow Soras." He muttered to himself. Or rather, he was talking to a cricket in a suit that popped out of his pocket. "What's going on here?"

"Hm, I'm not sure what these doppelgangers are." Jiminy hopped down to take a closer look. "Tron, did you know any of this?"

_"The feeds indicate that the equipment in question were not in place before the attack."_ That took Tron a while to reply. _"User Riku is also fighting one of them. If I dedicate resources..."_

"Help out Riku." Silence greeted Sora back, though it was somewhat comforting. "How many of them are there?"

* * *

Megamind took one look at his new position. "This is not good."

His robot's feet were unscrewed, and its arms were up in flames, though he had to be glad there weren't any more missiles to shoot. But really, did they have to obliterate the built-in jets too?

**Knock. Knock.** "Get out of there, E.T."

Ah, the kid with the green hair was knocking on the glass dome.

_'I can't hear you.'_ He mouthed, and then he blew a not so quiet raspberry. There was no way the kid was going to get him out as long as the cockpit remained locked-

**Click.**

"Hey, that was an electronic lock." Megamind complained as Duncan scooped him up.

"Well, I don't really use keys to start up cars." Duncan countered.

The blue man didn't bother arguing about that. Looking around, he saw that the red-haired girl was holding a fish in a bowl on a robot suit at swordpoint. "Well, Minion, this wasn't how I envisioned taking over other worlds."

"Look on the bright side. At least Metro Man didn't stop us this time."

"Enough with the subject." Grumbled Megamind since he couldn't see the good point of that argument. "Just throw me in jail."

"Why don't we just get rid of them now?" Vexen asked as he removed the ice wall. "As part of that organization, it is ideal that we lessen their numbers."

**"Stuff it!"** Duncan yelled. "You didn't do anything in this fight, so don't tell us what to do! Besides, we can't just go around killing people."

Kairi nodded. Megamind and Minion released the breath they were holding before everything under their heads went cold.

"Fine, but I think you would prefer doing something else with your Keyblades." The kids lowered their Keyblades, but as they started up the stairs, they noticed two figures that looked like them.

"It seems I'll have to be involved too." Vexen sighed as he raised up his shield.

* * *

Sora saw a side of the Dark Tower at the end of the room he just entered. Then he heard something above him. Looking up, he realized a cage landed on him.

"Ha! I can't believe it! I captured a Keyblade wielder, and there's no platypus to break him out!" Sora began to notices a tank and lots of metal equipment on one side of the room, and a lanky man stepped out from all the test tubes he was working with. It seemed that this man was simply a scientist, and Sora couldn't help but think of bananas, especially the fruit. "So, you came all the way to stop my evil experiment?"

"Actually, I only came to take down the tower." Sora said truthfully. "So, those Heartless Robots back there are yours?"

"Ah, you like them? I call them Doppelgangers, and it's all thanks to my **Heartless Duplicatinator!**" Looking more closely at the tank, Sora could see a robot like the ones he fought get covered in darkness. He could also see another similar figure, only it was white with yet another familiar symbol. "I also wanted to make a **Nobody Duplicatinator**, but it's rather hard to find them these days. I'm surprised I actually got one."

"So why did you make them?" Sora asked. "I mean, I knew someone who could make Shadow copies with just a wave of his hand."

"Ah, you do not know the true extend of darkness! In fact, even I don't know how far it extends." The scientist went back to the lab and rummaged through the files. "But really, those copies you're talking about is just based on the creator's memories. My Dopplegangers can copy fighting styles with one look, and with another look, they can bring out the big guns."

Sora looked bored as he stood behind the doctor. "That doesn't sound too bad."

"What? How can you not understand the evilness in this plan? Look at this!" The man shoved a pile of paper in Sora's chest. "If my Doppelgangers survive long enough, they can also analyze the darkness in their opponents hearts. This in turn will mutate my Doppelgangers to a whole new level!"

* * *

Riku was drinking a potion after he fought his replica. He saw the creature jerk, and a buff Heartless sprang out of his back and pushed its body back on its feet. Said body, though, was lacking feet.

"Really?" Riku didn't know if he should feel pity, but he wasn't going to let it get back up.

* * *

Harosata frowned as the Heartless started to form armor. That would be a probably, he decided, if his Keyblade wasn't already in its guts. With a twist of the wrist, the doppelganger fell apart.

He caught a flying mouse. "Problem?"

Harosata looked at the second mouse some distance from them. This one looked more like a rat than the one in his hand. With a hesitant sigh, Harosata spun around and tossed Mickey back at his opponent.

* * *

Kairi couldn't keep up with her copy. Unlike everyone else who had been fighting or Duncan who talked about the show he was on, she had not played rough with the other kids. If only...

The darkness seems to be melting off its metal skeleton, and said skeleton was left holding nothing. Kairi wasn't going to question this and swiftly lobbed its head off. She turned to see how Duncan and Vexen were faring...

Only to see the both of them crumpled on the ground, whimpering with Duncan's copy over them. Apparently, the two villains were gone too.

"..."

* * *

The doctor looked at Sora, who he then realized was standing next to him, and realized that he wasn't standing next to the cage. "Wha, I mean, how...How did you get out!"

"You put a lock on it." Sora pointed out.

"Ah, of course, I forgot the Keyblade can do that." The doctor quickly slammed a button, opening the two tanks. "Fortunately for me, these two have been observing you! Enough for them to transform! Bwahahahaha...wait, that isn't suppose to catch on fire."

The Heartless and Nobody Doopleganger twitched and contorted as their metal bodies crumbled onto the ground. Sora and the doctor had to look up as the two got bigger. The Heartless had a tangled mess of "hair" wrapped around its head and a heart-shaped hole in its chest. The Nobody simply wore a blue scarf around its neck.

* * *

Riku was outside the castle when the castle shook. "Sora!"

He was about to give chase, but then a doctor landed in his arms. "My, what strong arms you have...Not that I'm suggesting anything! I'm a married man, mind you."

Riku dropped the man on the ground and pointed his Keyblade at him. "Who are you?"

"Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Here's my business card." As Riku took a quick glance at the card in his hand, he felt a rush of wind that almost knocked him back. Dr. Doofenshmirtz was holding onto the side of a tall silver plane that was evidentally carrying Gru and Megamind. "Love to stay and chat, but we got places to see, worlds to rule, and things to-"

The plane jerked as the engine blew up thanks to a scar it just got. As the plane headed for the gorge, Riku thought he could hear someone say, _"Curse you, Keyblade wielders!"_

Harosata landed next to Riku, spewing out some smoke to soften his landing. "Sorry about that. Had to take a detour."

Soon, they were joined by the other Keyblade wielders. Riku raised an eye as Duncan and Vexen came limping behind them, holding blocks of ice below their belts. Kairi looked around. "Where's Sora?"

The castle shook once more. Their eyes gazed to the top where they saw two giant creatures. Riku recognized them. "Darkside and Twilight Thorn."

Harosata frowned as he could not create a dark portal. "That Dark Tower has to go."

"Agreed." Vexen voiced out, his voice sounding a bit higher than usual. "We can't make the Portals to darkness because we're already in the darkness generated by this structure."

"Enough with the science lesson." Duncan's voice was a bit higher than Vexen's. "And here comes the Heartless!"

Duncan was half-right. It seems that Darkside's birth created Shadows. Twilight Thorn was simply responsible for the Dusks that slithered from the other side, cutting the group off. Claymores were popping both sides off, but there were more creatures coming in than the rate that the claymores were coming out.

"Sora, be careful..."

* * *

**"Curaga!"**

The spell helped remove the scrapes and bruise he accumilated over the fight. However, it did not remove his fatigue, and he was getting tired very quick. It didn't help that these two, which have been against each other, chose to attack the same target, namely him. Any attack he did quickly became a defensive manuever interrupted by the other.

And now, the Darkside threw a punch at him. Sora managed to block it in time, but he could not see the Twilight Thorn repeating the gesture. What he did hear was something colliding with the attack behind him and something pressed onto his back. Sora turned his head and gasped.

"You're..."


End file.
